When Love Choose Its Victim
by Riezu Tsubasa
Summary: Cinta itu memang tidak pernah kenal korbannya, ketika Alfred melihat Arthur yang tertidur di ruang OSIS, ia dipaksa harus mengakui sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia akui. R&R Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When Love Choose Their Victim

**Character: **England/Arthur Kirkland, America/Alfred F. Jones

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance

**Rated: **T

**Summary: **Cinta itu memang tidak pernah kenal korbannya, ketika Alfred melihat Arthur yang tertidur di ruang OSIS, ia dipaksa harus mengakui sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia akui.

**Warning:**AU, Typo sana-sini, Human named used.

**Note:**Fanfic kedua, dan first attempt menulis love romance, aslinya ini berasal dari ide membuat cerita dari 3 item 'Pulpen, Kertas dan Uang' dan jadilah cerita ini.

Hetalia is own by Hidekaz Himaruya, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hidekaz Himaruya yang rela membiarkan karakter ciptaannya di 'cemplungin' kedalam berbagai settingan cerita para fansnya dan tidak marah.

Anyway, Selamat Membaca\(^o^)/

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Waktu pulang sekolah menjadi waktu yang sangat dinanti oleh para murid karena di waktu itulah, mereka dapat menikmati kebebasannya sebagai murid dengan segenap hati. Dimana mereka dapat dengan bebas mengekspresikan _passion _yang mereka miliki dan melakukan berbagai hal yang menurut mereka sangat menyenangkan dan juga konyol.

Sayangnya, semua kegiatan sore yang konyol itu tidak dapat dinikmati oleh salah seorang murid. Di suatu ruangan di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang OSIS, sang ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland, sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke meja sembari menatap dokumen permintaan penambahan budget klub sepak bola yang sudah ke ratusan kalinya dikirim ke ruang OSIS dengan muka kesal. Arthur mengetuk pulpennya makin keras, pasalnya, ia sudah berkali-kali menolak dokumen itu dengan alasan sudah disesuaikan dengan budget keuangan yang dimiliki sekolah, namun mereka tetap saja mengajukannya tanpa henti, bahkan mereka menyuruh sang American -Alfed F. Jones nama lengkapnya- memberikan kertas permohonan secara pribadi pada dirinya agar dokumen itu dapat disahkan. Astaga, sampai segitunya mereka memohon hingga harus melibatkan sang American, yang bahkan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat perutnya mual setengah mati.

Ya, keberadaan Alfed yang sudah seperti parasit itu cukup memberinya banyak kekesalan. Jujur saja, sikapnya yang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain; termasuk dirinya yang notabennya sebagai Ketua OSIS super tegas nan dingin. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengerjakan urusan OSIS dengan serius lagi karena setiap saat Alfred selalu mendatanginya dan melakukan hal tidak jelas, hingga berakhir dengan amukan Arthur yang menyuruh Alfred pergi, dan kalau perlu, menyuruh Alfred mati sekalian.

Arthur menghela nafasnya, ia melempar pulpennya kasar dan beranjak menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa didekatnya, berusaha untuk melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi hingga hari ini. Tubuh dan jiwanya lelah, ia hanya ingin secepatnya menyentuh kasur dan tidur dirumah, namun saat ini sofa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ngantuk.

Ia memperhatikan jam dinding, sudah jam empat sore, waktunya untuk menikmati mentari sore sambil meminum teh _earl grey_ favoritnya. Arthur menggerutu, lalu dengan pasrah ia pun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, terlalu lelah untuk memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk menjamu dirinya dengan teh.

"Dua jam... aku hanya boleh tidur dua jam... aku harus bangun... " gumam England, perlahan matanya terpejam hingga tak lama, dirinya sudah hanyut terbawa arus menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Meskipun Arthur mengatakan hanya tidur dua jam, namun jam dinding hanya bisa bisu ketika waktu tidur Arthur telah melebihi batas yang telah ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Namun bagusnya, masih ada satu orang murid terakhir yang berbaik hati mau mendatangi ruang OSIS, meskipun hati kecilnya was-was kalau-kalau ada sebuah penampakan di lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, orang ini langsung membuka pintu ruang OSIS...

... hingga dirinya tertegun dan terkejut. Ya, itulah reaksi utama Alfred ketika dirinya masuk kedalam ruang OSIS yang gelap gulita tanpa penerangan, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerobos lewat jendela yang masih terbuka lebar.

Saat itu, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas malam, dan Alfred harus pergi ke ruang OSIS setelah disuruh menanyakan kabar dokumen budget anak sepak bola pada Arthur.

Alfred menghela nafas kesal karena dirinya harus menjadi korban babu anak sepak bola yang menurutnya pengecut karena takut menemui Arthur, namun disatu sisi dirinya senang karena dapat bertemu dengan ketua OSIS itu, berarti ia punya kesempatan untuk menjahili Arthur hari ini, berhubung seharian ini, ia belum bisa menemuinya karena sibuknya si ketua OSIS.

Ya, menurutnya, dibanding dengan anak-anak yang lain pada umumnya, Arthur termasuk anak yang paling beda sendiri; kemampuan sosial yang bisa dibilang miris parah, pendiam, suka menusuk kalau berkata-kata, dan kalau marah dia bisa meledak-ledak hingga bisa saja ia memberikan sebuah 'pernyataan' final mematikan yang bisa membuat para korbannya menangis seperti ikan menggelepar mencari oksigen.

Namun dia juga yang terlihat paling kesepian dibanding orang lain.

Inilah alasan sederhana mengapa Alfred betah berlama-lama bersama Arthur - meskipun setiap ia selalu menjahilinya dan Arthur selalu mengumpatnya karena kesal- Ia ingin bisa menjadi orang pertama yang bisa merubuhkan dinding pertahanan yang sudah dibentuk Arthur sejak pertama ia berada disini. Menurutnya, Arthur pantas untuk merasakan hangatnya sebuah sahabat lebih dari siapapun, karena terkekang dalam kesendirian itu sesungguhnya sangat menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

Dan mari kita kembali ke realita cerita.

Sosok Arthur yang tertidur di sofa, tersinari cahaya bulan, dengan pakaian yang sedikit kusut, dasi yang dilonggarkan dan tiga kancing atas bajunya yang terbuka, cukup membuat Alfred tertegun.

Arthur yang selalu dikenal sebagai sosok ketua OSIS yang sempurna itu, bisa juga menjadi seperti anak berandal yang kalau sudah bertemu dengan kebebasan, bisa lupa sosok sempurnanya.

Dan posisinya sekarang sangat 'tanpa pertahanan', Alfred jadi ingin mengganggu dan mengusilinya. Namun niat itu segera ia urungkan, ketika dia melangkah mendekati Arthur dan menatap wajahnya lebih dekat. Wajah kelelahan, kantong mata yang cukup besar dan gelap karena kurang tidur, dan tubuhnya juga sangat kurus dibanding anaklaki-laki lain pada umumnya.

Alfred membelai rambut Arthur pelan, senyuman kecil merekah dari bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah amplop putih yang ia terima dari anak-anak klub sepak bola dari kantong jaket bombernya, yang berisi sejumlah uang, dengan maksud untuk menyogok Arthur agar menyetujui penambahan budget klub sepak bola itu. Alfred masih menatap amplop itu kemudian menatap Arthur pelan.

"Kurasa, kalaupun aku memberikan amplop ini padamu, yang ada hanya uang ini kau lempar ke perapian pastinya." Ujar Alfred sambil tertawa pelan. "Lebih baik kalau uang ini aku gunakan untuk membiayaiku makan hmburger sampai satu tahun kedepan."

Ia menatap wajah damai Arthur dan tanpa sadar, wajahnya sudah maju mendekati wajah Arthur dan mencium dahinya, lemah lembut dan lama, menyesapi aroma _earl grey_ yang ada di tubuhnya. Dan America pun mempertanyakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya...

..._apa arti keberadaan Arthur bagi dirinya?_

_Sebagai temankah?_

_Atau lebih dari itu?_

_Kalau ia menganggap Arthur lebih dari sekedar sahabat, akankah Arthur membalas perasaannya?_

_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berpikiran seperti itu. Arthur sudah pasti hanya sebagai temannya saja. Ya, hanya sebagai temannya saja._

_Lalu..._

_Lalu ciuman yang barusan itu apa?_

Lamunan Alfred seketika buyar ketika mendapati wajah Arthur mengernyit dan nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Sepertinya ia mendapat mimpi buruk.

Alfred endak memanggil namanya ketika Arthur menggumam "Tolong..."

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi... Alfred..."

"...hah?"

"Aku... mau memasakmu..."

"..."

Kalau tidak ingat Arthur yang sedang tidur, mungkin saat ini Alfred sudah berniat memukulnya atau melakukan hal lain pada Arthur, ia bahkan sampai lupa untuk bernafas saking terkejutnya. Wajahnya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras tidak karuan gara-gara gumaman itu.

_Oh tidak, ini buruk._

_Sangat buruk_

Alfred menatap England lagi. Ia memang pernah dengar pepatah kalau serangan cinta tidak mengenal usia dan jenis kelamin. Cinta dapat tumbuh pada siapapun bahkan ketika mereka adalah dua insan sesama jenis sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja, ini sangat _absurd_.

_Apa mungkin..._

_...karena aku ingin agar ia dapat membuka diri, makanya aku jadi punya perasaan seperti ini?_

_Tapi aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki! Ini rasanya terlalu aneh!_

Alfred menutup matanya dan berpikir keras, bimbang dengan perasaannya yang sebenarnya sudah jelas ada didepan mata jawabannya.

Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya, sangat takut malah. Takut kalau ia mengakuinya sekarang...

... Arthur akan menolaknya...

... atau malah membencinya...

... dan ia tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi.

Mengambil nafas panjang. Alfred menyentuh bahu Arthur dan menggoyangkannya pelan, membangunkan Arthur yang kemudian menatap Alfed bingung.

"Al? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ada disini? Kenapa ruangan ini gelap sekali? Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Arthur memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mata Arthur membulat ketika menyadari jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Arthur menolehkan wajahnya pada Alfred dengan muka kesal. "Bloody git! Sejak kapan kau ada disini dan kenapa tidak membangunkan aku, hah?!" Amuk Arthur. Alfred hanya mengedipkan mata kaget, namun kemudian wajahnya menyembulkan senyumannya yang paling cerah.

"Habis wajahmu lucu sih. Kalau saja baterai hp-ku masih penuh, aku ingin memotret wajah tidurmu tadi." Tawa Alfred senang, hingga wajahnya langsung menerima lemparan jaket OSIS milik Arthur yang entah Arthur dapatkan darimana dengan keras.

"Git! Tidak lucu tahu! Padahal kalau aku bisa bangun lebih awal, aku mungkin masih sempat mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan tugas OSIS lainnya!" Arthur langsung beranjak menyalakan lampu dan segera merogoh tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Alfred hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Arthur dalam diam.

Arthur yang saat itu tengah menulis sebuah dokumen mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Alfred, merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan olehnya. "Apa, git? Kalau kau mau menjahiliku nanti saja, aku sedang tidak berniat meladenimu." Ujar Arthur. "Lalu, ada perlu kau kesini?"

Alfred hanya tersenyum padanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tadinya mau membuatkanmu teh dan menemanimu disini." Ungkap Alfred. "Habis aku kangen padamu sih..."

Dan reaksi Arthur berikutnya diluar prediksi Alfred. Seketika terdengar suara pulpen pantah, disertai terhentinya tangan Arthur dari menulis. Tidak hanya itu, wajah Arthur juga memerah, kaget dan malu disaat bersamaan. Alfred terlalu tertegun ketika menyadari pulpen patah tadi sudah melayang mengenai wajahnya dengan keras.

"Alfred F. Jones, dasar bloody git! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, hah?! Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya menjahiliku, akan kuladeni kau sekarang!" Entah dari mana asalnya, ditangan kanannya sudah terdapat scones kebanggaannya yang bisa saja ia lempar ke arah Alfred kapan saja. Bukannya menyelamatkan diri, Alfred malah makin menantang Arthur dengan berjalan mendekatinya, sangat cepat hingga tahu-tahu ia sudah menyambar tangan Arthur dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka mengecil sehingga dahi mereka bersentuhan dan mereka dapat saling merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

Untuk saat itu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara atau melakukan apapun.

Keheningan yang cuma terjadi sesaat itu dipecahkan pertama kali oleh Arthur. "Git, lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Arthur, mata hijau zamrudnya menatap mata biru langit Alfred tanpa berkedip satu kalipun. Tangan kananya mulai sakit karena di genggam erat oleh Alfred. "Sakit..."

Namun Alfred tidak mengidahkankan kata-kata Arthur.

Malah tindakannya berikutnya sangat mengejutkan Arthur.

"Suka..."

Dan setelahnya, tidak ada yang saling bicara.

Alfred sukses mengunci bibir Arthur dengan bibirnya.

Keheningan malam dan kesunyian ruang OSIS itu sukses menjadi saksi bisu seorang Arthur dan Alfred, tengah berciuman satu sama lain, hingga Alfred kemudian melepas Arthur. Sepatah kalimat terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Arthur Kirkland."

Akhirnya, kalimat itu ia ucapkan juga.

Kalimat yang sederhana dan pendek, namun memiliki dua kemungkinan di akhir ceritanya; bahagia, atau hancur.

Alfred sempat terkejut mendapati dirinya berkata demikian. Ya, akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa ia _menyukai_ Arthur, dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya itu. Ia hanya bisa menunggu jawaban dari perkataan itu dengan hati bimbang.

Alfred semakin merasa bimbang dan goyah ketika Arthur tidak kunjung juga mengucapkan sepatah kalimat apapun padanya. Sedetik, dua detik, akhirnya hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Arthur, dan itu sangat membuat hati Alfred hancur berkeping-keping.

Detik berikutnya, Alfred sudah beranjak dengan cepat dari ruang OSIS, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Arthur yang berusaha menahannya.

Dan Arthur hanya bisa diam membisu menatap punggung Alfred yang semakin jauh dan tidak terlihat.

**Maaf...**

Satu kata yang mampu merubah perasaan bahagia itu menjadi pecah berkeping-keping.

* * *

Etto... Cliffhanger... desu, ne? #Plak *Dilempar Setrika*

Maaf ya minna-san kalau jadi kecewa membaca cerita abal saya, saya belum pernah menulis cerita tentang romance jadi... Maafkan saya... (T_T) *Nangis darah

Seperti biasa, Kritik dan Saran akan sangat membantu~ \(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: When Love Choose Their Victim

**Character**: England/Arthur Kirkland, America/Alfred F. Jones., dan kemunculan beberapa karakter Hetalia.

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance

**Rated** : T

**Summary** : Cinta itu memang tidak pernah kenal korbannya, ketika Alfred melihat Arthur yang tertidur di ruang OSIS, ia dipaksa untuk mengakui sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia akui.

Setelah mengalami peperangan batin yang pajang itu, sang American akhirnya mengakui perasaannya pada Arthur, namun satu kata dari Arthur kemudian mampu menghancurkan hati kecilnya yang rapuh.

**Warning **:AU, Typo sana-sini, Human named used, OOCness, Un-Betaed (Tidak punya Beta Reader) (T_T)

**Note** : Masuk Chapter dua, *Tepuk tangan, menangis haru* Maaf kalau update-nya kelamaan, sedang asyik me-level up-kan Osu!Mania yang sempat terbengkalai *Dilempar Setrika* (^_^).

Sekali lagi, Hetalia is own by Hidekaz Himaruya, saya juga ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hidekaz Himaruya yang rela membiarkan karakter ciptaannya di 'cemplungin' kedalam berbagai settingan cerita para fansnya dan tidak marah.

Anyway, Selamat Membaca \(^o^)/

**Chapter 2**

Langit-langit kamar dan jendela yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dengan sekenanya kedalam kamarnya, adalah hal yang pertama yang dilihat oleh Alfred ketika membuka matanya. Dengan malas, Alfred mulai memaksa dirinya bangun dan memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah; seragam sekolah yang tersebar di lantai, tas yang isinya berhamburan di bawah meja belajarnya, dan masih banyak barang lagi yang berhamburan di seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

Alfred segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mendapati di cermin matanya yang merah dan bengkak. Alfred mengutuk wajahnya yang kelihatan konyol dan memalukan itu didalam hati, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menangis hanya gara-gara sebuah penolakan sederhana bernama 'Maaf'.

Ya, setelah semalam ia memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Sang Ketua OSIS, kalimat yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah kata 'maaf; tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia kabur sebelum Arthur sempat berkata lebih lanjut, ia tidak peduli saat ia berkali-kali dipanggil Arthur, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia takut, takut kalau kalimat yang ia dengar berikutnya malah membuatnya semakin sakit dan hancur, takut kalau kalimat yang ia dengar berikutnya malah membuatnya berbalik membenci Sang Ketua OSIS. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus membenci Arthur yang sudah membuat harinya menjadi berbeda hanya sebuah satu kata sederhana itu.

Alfred tertawa getir, bisa-bisanya dirinya yang mengaku sebagai 'Hero' itu bisa menjadi lemah dan emosional seperti ini hanya gara-gara masalah kecil seperti itu. Dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan menyelamatkan dunia dari serangan alien atau semacam itu, pekerjaan seperti menyatakan perasaan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding itu.

Sekarang Alfred mengerti perasaan setiap gadis yang ia tolak ketika dirinya di 'tembak' oleh beberapa perempuan teman sekelasnya, sekarang ia sangat mengerti.

Sakit, sedih, dan sesak.

Alfred segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia pun melepaskan 'Texas' dan langsung membilas mukanya dengan air lalu menepuk pipinya berkali-kali dengan keras, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, tidak ada yang boleh tahu mengenai kejadian ini. Pokoknya ia harus menjadi seorang Hero yang tertawa senang dan selalu siap membantu, biarpun disaat terakhir ia malah menjadi seorang pengacau dibanding pembantu.

Ia memasang wajah semangat di cermin, dan tidak sengaja ia melihat pantulan jam kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7.45 di dinding. Merasa tidak yakin, ia mengenakan Texas dan memandang jam dindingnya langsung. Jam itu tetap menunjukkan pukul 7.45 pagi. Alfred seketika membeku dan mematung.

Kelas paling pagi yang ia harus datangi adalah jam 8 pagi.

Kebetulan kelas pagi itu diisi oleh seorang guru super _killer_ yang tiada ampun

Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.46, semenit sudah berlalu semenjak Alfred menatap jam itu.

Dan ia belum melakukan apapun selain membasuh mukanya dengan air.

"SIAAL! Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan aku sih?! Akh! Hero tidak boleh terlambat! Apapun yang terjadi, Hero harus sudah ada di sekolah!" Teriak Alfred panik sekaligus murka. Tanpa embel-embel apapun lagi, ia langsung menanggalkan semua baju yang ia kenakan dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Disaat Alfred sedang sibuk mandi, disudut ruangan kamarnya, terdapat sebuah jam beker yang menangis bisu karena ketika ia sudah membunyikan alarm tanda Alfred untuk bangun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah melayang jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan menabrak dinding dengan suara keras, yang bagusnya, tidak disadari oleh Alfred sama sekali.

"Takdirku sungguh miris..." Gumam jam beker sembari menangis dalam hati.

"Ano, Alfred-san. Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Mendengar suara seseorang, Alfred mengangkat wajahnya lemas kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Kiku Honda, teman sekelasnya yang memegang jabatan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, saat ini Kiku membawa beberapa gulungan karton dan juga kantung kresek berisi cat dan kuas, wajahnya terlihat khawatir sembari menatap Alfred.

Bagaimana Kiku tidak khawatir, saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Alfred yang biasanya ceria bersemangat sambil mmembawa kerusuhan dengan moto 'Hero' khasnya, sekarang terduduk lemas di meja tanpa melakukan semua hal seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Tidak hanya itu, Kiku meyakini aura disekitar Alfred juga suram dan berat, bahkan mungkin kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Alfred sekarang, ia akan langsung ketularan sial atau semacamnya, maka dari itu beberapa anak-anak yang biasanya menghela nafas melihat Alfred, sekarang malah menjauhi Alfred daripada ketularan sial nantinya.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa Kiku. Aku hanya lelah saja. Jangan khawatir."

Kiku memiringkan kepalanya tidak percaya sementara Alfred merutuk didalam hati betapa miris hidupnya pagi ini. Setelah ia mandi dan merapikan buku pelajaran seadanya, ia langsung melesat keluar rumah menuju sekolah yang memang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Naasnya, ketika ia hendak menaiki bus, ia lupa membawa dompetnya, sehingga ia terpaksa berlari lagi kedalam rumah dan hanya bisa menatap bus yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu meninggalkan dirinya. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa berlari dari rumah hingga sekolah.

Saat itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih lima belas, Alfred sudah bersiap untuk yang terburuk ketika ia dihadiahi sebuah konfeti oleh tiga serangkai Antonio, Francis dan Gilbert, yang mengatakan padanya 'Selamat! Mulai lima hari kedepan, sekolah akan meniadakan jam pelajaran dikarenakan menyambut acara ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-100. Maka anda tidak perlu takut akan kata terlambat!' sambil tertawa senang ketika melihat wajah kusut Alfred.

Sekian cerita penderitaan Alfred dipagi hari, mari kita lanjut ke realita berikutnya.

Mendadak, Alfred tersentak kaget ketika merasakan punggungnya ditepuk dengan keras oleh seseorang yang diikuti suara tawa khas seseorang yang langsung memenuhi rongga telinga Alfred. Kiku juga ikut terlonjak kaget melihatnya. "Gilbert-san! Pukulanmu terlalu keras!" Komentar Kiku.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, kakak kelasnya suka membuat rusuh bersama kedua temannya ini hanya tertawa senang melihat sosok Alfred. "Kesesese! Alfred F. Jones, si pembuat rusuh dari pihak junior sekarang menjadi orang lemah! Sungguh tidak Awesome!" Ujar Gilbert senang, tidak hanya itu, dari belakang Gilbert, juga muncul Francis dan Antonio, yang memilih untuk memberikan tatapan kasihan pada Alfred ketimbang ikut mengerjainya. Alfred hanya bisa memberikan tatapan membunuh pada kakak kelasnya satu ini. Bukannya tidak ingin membalas, hanya saja ia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya akan membuatnya tidak punya kesempatan berbicara pada Gilbert satu kata pun.

Karena mendadak, sebuah panci penggorengan melayang keras menimpuk kepala Gilbert hingga Gilbert tersungkur dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Lalu dari arah pintu, muncul Elizabeta, perempuan teman sekelas Gilbert yang menjadi 'Tokoh Penutup Mulut' Gilbert bila ia sudah bertidak keterlaluan. Elizabeta meminta maaf kepada Alfred dan Kiku karena kehadiran Gilbert yang keterlaluan, lalu tanpa basa-basi, Elizabeta langsung meraih Gilbert dan menariknya keluar kelas, diikuti oleh Antonio dan Francis, karena Elizabeta sudah memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada mereka berdua.

Alfred dan Kiku hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu, namun akhirnya Kiku menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong Alfred-san, aku baru ingat kau dicari oleh para anggota klub sepak bola tadi. Aku harus segera ke ruang OSIS untuk memberikan barang ini. Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Kiku membungkuk memberikan Alfred salam perpisahan lalu segera berlalu dari kelas.

Alfred menggaruk kepalanya pelan, lalu meraih tasnya dan merogoh isi tasnya. Alfred lega karena amplop berisi uang yang tadinya hendak ia berikan pada Arthur ada didalam tasnya. Kalau saja ia tidak membawanya, mungkin saja ia sudah di cecar oleh para klub sepak bola yang rata-rata tipe emosional semua. Sebenarnya, ia malas berurusan dengan klub sepak bola itu, bahkan ia tidak ingat lagi siapa nama kapten atau siapapun itu yang menyuruhnya memberikan uang itu, yang jelas ia hanya ingat kalau kapten tim sepak bola itu orangnya dingin dan memiliki luka di dahi. Menurutnya, ia malah terlihat seperti penjahat daripada kapten klub sepak bola.

"Hahaha! Tenang saja! Jelaskan saja situasinya kepada orang itu, lalu aku bisa membantu kelas dengan kegiatan lain..." Alfred terdiam, tampaknya ia telah salah bicara. "Tidak! Mana mungkin aku membicarakan kejadian 'itu' kepadanya! Aku pasti gila!" Ujar Alfred frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal hingga akhir kan? Kalau sampai berita ini ketahuan, bisa habis dirinya dan Arthur, terutama Arthur.

Ya, kalau berita ini sampai bocor, bisa-bisa imej Arthur sebagai ketua OSIS hancur dan itu malah menambah satu poin kebencian Arthur pada dirinya. Tidak mau, ia tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Uh... pokoknya aku berikan uang ini dulu deh." Ujar Alfred lalu berlalu dari kelasnya.

Untungnya saja, Alfred berhasil mengembalikan uang itu dengan sukses.

Setelah diiterogasi selama tiga jam, akhirnya Alfred berhasil meyakinkan sang kapten bahwa Arthur menolaknya karena sudah melanggar kode etik sekolah dan kalau klubnya masih nekat juga menyuapnya, maka Arthur tidak segan-segan melapor kepada kepala sekolah untuk membubarkan klubnya.

Dan sekarang Alfred hanya diam memandangi lapangan sekolah yang ramai oleh anak-anak dari lantai tiga sekolahnya.

Ia ingin membantu teman sekelasnya mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolahnya, namun teman-teman sekelasnya melarangnya untuk ikut, 'takut merusak' katanya. Mau tidak mau, ia hanya bisa memperhatikan anak-anak yang sibuk menyiapkan acara itu, biarpun ia lebih suka menyebutnya festifal ketimbang acara ulang tahun.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang kepada kejadian di ruang OSIS kemarin malam, membayangkan wajah Arthur dan ekspresinya ketika mengucapkan 'maaf' padanya, ia tidak bisa berpikir selain Arthur pasti menolaknya.

Namun disatu sisi, hatinya masih menginginkan Arthur, berharap bahwa perkataan maaf Arthur bukan berarti 'maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.' melainkan 'maaf, bisa berikan aku waktu untuk belajar menyukaimu.", biarpun kalau ia mengingat sifatnya Arthur, hal itu sunguh tidak mungkin.

Dan pas sekali mata biru lautnya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut pirang acak dengan alis tebal yang mendadak muncul dilapangan dan memantau situasi disana, mata Alfred melebar, seketika darah langsung terpompa kewajahnya hingga wajahnya memerah, terkejut karena orang yang tengah ia pikirkan muncul begitu saja, dan ia makin bertambah kaget setelah mendengar suara seseorang menyapanya. Saking terkejutnya, ia bahkan sampai teriak.

"Hua! Alfred-san, kau membuatku kaget!" Ujar Kiku, yang juga ikut terkejut karena tindakan Alfred barusan.

"Ki-Kiku! Justru kau yang membuatku kaget!" Ujar Alfred setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju lapangan, takut kalau Kiku mengetahui wajahnya yang memerah. "Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, Kiku?"

"Belum, malah mungkin tidak akan selesai sampai nanti sore. Namun Arthur-san menyuruhku untuk beristirahat sejenak, jadi aku ambil kesempatan ini untuk berjalan-jalan."

"Begitu ya..."

_Arthur yang menyuruh_. Pikiran itu melintas di pikirannya, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Tida disangka, Arthur ternyata masih punya hati juga menyuruh anak buahnya istirahat, padahal ini masih hari pertama persiapan perayaan. Padahal dulu kalau sudah ada acara seperti ini, Arthur bisa saja menjadi seorang mahluk menyeramkan yang berwujud malaikat; _halo_ di kepala, tongkat bintang dan pakaian bak peri, yang ia beri julukan 'Britania Angel'.

Ia sempatkan melirik Kiku yang kembali ikut menatap jendela, pandangannya memperhatikan replika Gunung Fuji yang tengah dibuat oleh klub pecinta Jepang di sekolah sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Kiku..."

"Iya, Alfred-san?"

"Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?"

Hening, semenit dua menit berlalu, dan Kiku hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya pada Alfred yang mukanya sudah merah padam.

"Alfred-san, kau sedang jatuh cinta... kah?"

"Bu, bukan! Aku hanya ingin bertanya kok! Tidak ada maksud tertentu!" Jawab Alfred, postur tubuhnya menunjukkan untuk tidak panik, namun suaranya terdengar panik di telinga Kiku. Kiku menempelkan tangannya ke bibir, terlihat sedang berpikir, terutama bingung karena sikap dan pertanyaan Afred yang diluar pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang diajukan Alfred padanya itu...

"Sama..."

"Huh?"

"Eh, bukan. Pertanyaan yang Alfred-san tanyakan sama dengan yang ditanyakan _teman_-ku, aku jadi terkejut saja." Jelas Kiku sambil tertawa kecil, membiarkan Alfred kebingungan dengan maksud kalimatnya. Teman? Teman yang mana?

Kiku tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Harusnya Alfred-san bertanya kepada Francis-san, kurasa ia yang lebih paham dengan permasalahan cinta seperti ini. Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini."

"Ti, tidak bisa. Kalau aku bertanya pada Francis, yang ada aku akan habis dikerjai olehnya, ditambah lagi kalau sampai Gilbert dan Antonio ikut." Jawab Alfred. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kalau ketiga kawanan itu bisa menjaga rahasia. Mereka pasti akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah."

"Bahwa Alfred-san sedang jatuh cinta?"

Wajah Alfred kembali memerah. Semua perkataan yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Kiku jadi menguap, sampai-sampai ia terbata-bata hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Alfred akhirnya menyerah. "... iya, aku tengah suka dengan seseorang. Tapi aku kadang tidak bisa mengerti hubungannya rasa suka dengan cinta. Yang aku tahu adalah aku sudah merasakan hal seperti ini sejak lama, tapi aku baru mengakuinya kemarin malam. Dan bodohnya.." Alfred berhenti sejenak. "Aku malah mengacaukan semuanya dengan berkata jujur padanya." Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap sang Ketua OSIS yang masih berada diluar, tengah mngelap keringat di dahinya sambil berjalan ke arah pohon, mencari perlindungan dari panas matahari yang menyengat.

Tentunya, hanya Alfred yang tahu kemana ia tengah memandang. Kiku mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Alfred, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang sedang dipandangi oleh Alfred yang diwajahnya, terukir seyuman senyuman kecil dan pandangan matanya teduh menerawang.

"Ano, Alfred-san. Menurutku, yang Alfred-san lakukan tidak salah kok."

Tubuh Alfred menegang, namun pandangannya tetap tidak berubah dari jendela.

"Menurutku, cinta itu hanya bisa ditemukan maknanya oleh orang yang tengah bergelut dengan cinta itu sendiri. Cinta itu pada dasarnya abstrak dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun ia bisa dirasakan dan dimaknai oleh hati kita." Kiku berhenti sejenak. "Cinta itu bisa menjadi sebuah berkah dan bisa juga menjadi sebuah bencana tergantung bagaimana kita menanggapi cinta itu sendiri, terutama kamu Alfred-san, yang tengah bergelut dengan 'cinta' saat ini."

Alfred kemudian menoleh menatap Kiku, yang balik menatapnya serius.

"Rasa suka yang Alfred-san miliki sebenarnya adalah dasar dari cinta itu sendiri, pada dasarnya, Alfred-san sudah menumbuhkan rasa suka itu menjadi cinta, namun Alfred-san tidak menyadarinya. Makanya Alfred-san langsung mengutarakan isi hati Alfred-san tanpa perhitungan lagi."

"..."

"Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah... Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Alfred-san? Kau mau mengembangkan berkah itu menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan atau hanya akan mengakhirinya menjadi sebuah kepingan memori menyakitkan semata? Mana yang akan kau pilih, Alfred-san?"

Alfred tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, perkataan dan tatapan Kiku yang serius itu membuatnya mati kutu. Tidak seharusnya seorang Hero sepertinya dapat kalah hanya sebuah percakapan tentang cinta seperti ini. Namun kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, yang dikatakan Kiku ada benarnya juga. Satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Arthur itu masih memiliki kemungkinan lain, belum tentu Arthur akan menolaknya kan? Bisa jadi satu kata itu bermaksud untuk minta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang pernyataan tiba-tibanya, dan bisa juga satu kata itu bermaksud untuk membberinya waktu untuk berfikir.

Bodoh, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

Seandainya saja ia mau mendengarkan Arthur waktu itu, mungkin saja ia tidak akan merasa se-frustasi sekarang.

Seketika Alfred menggenggam tangan Kiku sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tercerahnya sepanjang hari itu, mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan ceritanya dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kiku. Kiku hanya menghela nafas memandang sosok punggung Alfred yang kian menjauh, lalu pandangannya berbalik ke arah jendela , memandang _seseorang _dibawah lapangan sana sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah lakukan bagianku, sekarang lakukan bagianmu juga." Gumam Kiku, dirinya ikut beranjak dari tempat itu sampai akhirnya dirinya dipanggil oleh Feliciano dan Ludwig.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia kembali merasa percaya diri seperti saat malam itu.

Setiap nafas yang ia ambil, ia kembali merasa bahwa tindakannya ini memang benar,, dan seharusnya memang seperti ini yang terjadi.

Tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan teman-teman sekolahnya terhadap dirinya yang terburu-buru seperti itu, ia tetap terus berlari.

Hingga akhirnya mata biru langitnya melihat _dirinya_.

Seketika itu juga Alfred berteriak memanggil namanya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan juga bingung.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut, bahkan menjadi horor.

Alfred tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi dirinya berubah menjadi horor begitu ketika ia menyadari ada sebuah bayangan besar yang makin menghitam mendekatinya, dan ia juga tidak merasakan terpaan panas cahaya matahari akibat benda itu.

Benda raksasa yang ternyata adalah replika Patung Liberty setengah jadi itu tengah menuju kearahnya.

Semuanya terjadi dalam gerak lambat.

Ia yakin seseorang tengah berlari kearahnya sambil meneriakkan namanya keras.

'ALFRED!'

Dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap...

Wuaaah! Maaf minna-san yang sangaat sabar menanti kelanjutan cerita ini! *Jreng Jreng Jreng* Inilah dia lanjutannya. Tenang saja, ini masih ada lanjutannya kok, chapter depan chapter terakhir, namun gak janji bakal diupdate dalam waktu sehari dua hari ini, ampuni saya~ \(^0^)/

Lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya, dan saya tidak bisa berkomentar lagi selain mohon review dan kritikannya seperti biasa~ *Dilempar panci penggorengan oleh Elizabeta*


End file.
